While Raphael Is Away, Leonardo Will Play!
by princess-of-queens
Summary: WARNING TURTLECEST - Leonardo is tired of the way Raphael treats his mate, Michelangelo. So the fearless leader takes matters into his own hands - "It is unfortunate that Raph takes you for granted," Leo smirked as he leaned closer to Mikey, his hands racing over the thin satin material that covered Mikey's thigh.


While Raphael Is Away, Leonardo Will Play  
One-Shot

Pairing: Leonardo / Michelangelo - Talk of Raphael/Michelangelo and Donatello/Michelangelo  
Rating: M  
Warning: Heavy turtlecest.

Beautiful yellow and white candles lit up the room while soft music played in the background. Red and pink rose pedals littered the floor, making a path from the door to the freshly made bed, which was also cover in rose pedals. Michelangelo, dressed in black lingerie, sat on the edge of bed with his arms crossed. The young turtle glancing over at the clock on his bedside table, 3:13 am, Mikey had been waiting on Raphael since ten o'clock, which was when the hot head promised he would be home.

Inhaling deeply, Michelangelo slowly stood from the edge of the bed and walked over to the dresser where his radio was sitting. He turned off the music and the room fell silent. Mikey closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears; this was not the first time Raphael had blown him off to go out playing 'Nightwatcher' or just out drinking was Casey.

"Michelangelo," a gentle voice called. Mikey reopened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Leonardo, unmasked and unarmed, standing in his doorway. Mikey quickly smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Leo, what are you still doing up?" Mikey asked as he leaned against the dresser. Leo tilted his head and gave his little brother a sideways grin as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Leo said, "but my guess is that you are waiting for Raphael. And since your candles are nearly completely burned out, I'd say you have been waiting for a long time." Leo made his way over to the bed and sat down on the newly fitted silk sheets, picking up a handful of rose pedals and playing with them in his hands.

"Well, I guess I should be use to it. I should have known better. I know we have only been dating for a couple weeks now and we are not mates yet but I still cannot help but wonder what he did all night," Mikey sighed as he walked over to the bed and plopped down right next to Leo. Leo licked his lips as he looked over Mikey's body, enjoying seeing his little brother in the lingerie. He was a little surprised to hear that Mikey and Raph were not mates yet. Of course it was not uncommon for the youngling and the hot head to have sex nor was in uncommon for Raphael to share Mikey, but only if Raphael said it was okay and Raphael was the only one allowed to cum inside of Michelangelo. But Raphael had not fully marked Mikey as his own. Which, in Leonardo's mind, meant Mikey was free game.

"It is unfortunate that Raph takes you for granted," Leo smirked as he leaned closer to Mikey, his hands racing over the thin satin material that covered Mikey's thigh. "If I were him, I would treasure every moment I was with you," Leo hummed softly as he pushed Mikey back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Mikey stared up at Leo with unsure and worried eyes, but he did not push his eldest brother away. "How could anyone, including myself, resist you while dressed like this," Leo purred as he tugged and pulled on the lacing and straps of Mikey's lingerie. Mikey closed his eyes and threw his head back when Leo placed a chain of soft kisses down his neck. Leo held Mikey's wrists above his head with one hand, while the other clawed at the satin material the kept him from reaching Mikey's tail.

"Leo," Mikey moaned, "we should not be doing this." Leo paused for a moment, his lips still lingering over Mikey's shoulder.

"Then just say no," Leo sighed, "Say no and I will get up and walk away." Leo nestled down between Mikey's legs and rested his chin on the smaller turtle's plastron. Michelangelo smiled as he looked down and studied Leonardo. Leo wanted to be with Mikey and go all the way with him, but he respected and honored Mikey too much to force the youngling to do anything he wasn't ready for. Mikey propped himself up on his elbows as Leo continued to rest on his plastron.

"Leo, why doesn't Raph want me?" Mikey asked, his mood suddenly dropping. Leo's eyes widened as they nearly turned black.

"What are you talking about? Of course Raphael wants you, he just thinks you will always be here waiting on him. Like I already said, he taking you for granted," Leo snorted as he started to untie the black lacing that held the satin on Mikey's thin body. Mikey's eyes shifted down, watching Leo undress him but he did not object.

"It should be him laying on top of me, it should be him undressing me, it should-" Leo cut his youngest brother off with a kiss. Mikey could feel the anger and hurt radiating from Leo's kiss.

"No, little brother, it should be me!" Leo hissed as he pulled away, the sweet taste of Mikey sending chills down his spine. "Stop acting like a love struck terrapin and open your eyes. If you were mine I would be the one in here waiting on you with a different surprise every night. I would do anything to see you smile," Leo lifted himself up so that his entire body was hovering over Mikey. "If you accept me, Michelangelo, I can give you everything your little heart desires and more," Leo whispered as he smiled down at the turtle beneath him.

"Prove it," Mikey challenged him. Leo churred loudly as he jumped off the bed and pulled Mikey with him. Mikey quickly found himself trying to stand on his unstable legs as Leo circled him, evaluating his prey.

"You look so lovely in that outfit, Mikey. You are absolutely breath taking," Leo breathed, "but it's in my way, and you know how I hate things that stand in my way." Without warning, Leo lunged forward, his sharp teeth and fingertips ripping into Mikey's lingerie. Before Mikey could react or stop Leo, the larger turtle had completely torn off the outfit, leaving it mangling in the floor.

"Hey!" Mikey pouted, "do you know how long it took me to find that! You try finding lingerie that fits over my shell!" Mikey crossed his arms over his chest. Leo's smile turned into a dark sneer as he crouched down, ready to pounce.

"Don't worry," Leo mumbled, "I will find you more, a closet full. How does that sound?" Mikey rolled his eyes humorously. Leo jumped up in the air and came crashing back down on Mikey, both turtles falling back onto the bed. Mikey grinned when he realized he was laying on his carapace with Leo on top. Leo dragged his fingers down Mikey's plastron and settled down between his legs.

Leonardo licked his lips as Mikey allowed his phallus to slip from its housing. Licking the head of the hot member, Leo tried to cool his little brother off. Mikey groaned as he fought back the urge to thrust into Leo's mouth. His hands pulled at the silk sheets on the bed and he threw his head back with a hiss. Leo's sharp tongue wrapped around Mikey's throbbing member, squeezing lightly. Mikey panted when Leo took his throbbing flesh deep into his throat. Moaning as he thrashed around, Mikey threw his head from side to side.

Leonardo was quick to notice a bottle of lubricant on the bedside table that was originally there for Raphael to use. A hateful scowl appeared on the larger turtle's face as Raph popped up in his mind. Shaking the thought of his over jealous brother away, Leo grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it, allowing a couple drops to land on Mikey's tail. Throwing the battle to the side, one of Leo's hands played with Mikey's tail while one hovered over Mikey's slit, one of Leo's fingers slipping into Mikey's small entrance.

Feeling that his brother was lubricated enough after several minutes of playing with him, Leonardo pulled his hands away Mikey's tails and slit, shoving the full length of Mikey's member into his mouth. Mikey arched his back and his sharp fingertips nearly ripped through the new sheets as he erupted into Leo's mouth.

Leonardo managed to swallowed every drop, being careful not to make a mess on his little brother's silk sheets. He waited until he felt Mikey soften in his mouth before slowly pulling away, licking the head of Mikey's phallus one last time as it fell out of his mouth. A low growl rumbled deep in Leo's throat as crawled back up toward Mikey, coming face to face with his small partner.

"Um- Leo, you have a little bit of, you know, on your lip," Michelangelo said as he leaned forward and licked his own fluids off the corner of Leo's lip. Leo couldn't help but smile as Mikey continued to lick the saltiness off of him. Instinct took over Leo as he started nipping at Michelangelo's neck and allowed his long erection to reveal itself. Mikey trembled as Leo's hardened member rubbed against his inner thigh. Leonardo let his plastron rest on top of Michelangelo's as he adjusted and aligned himself with Mikey's waiting entrance.

Leonardo gasped as his head entered Mikey. The larger turtle nearly lost his breath as he buried himself in Michelangelo's warmth. He waited for Mikey to adjust to him and his size before slowly pulling out and trusting back in at a steady rhythm. After a while, Leo started to pick up the speed. Every time he pulled out and pushed back in, Mikey moaned and sighed contently.

"Michelangelo..." Leonardo suddenly moaned. A smug grin took over Mikey's face as Leo thrusted deeply into him, earning a small groan from the youngling. Leonardo panted uncontrollably as he pressed Mikey to the bed. As if Mikey could feel Leonardo getting ready to release the tension building up in his throbbing member, Mikey lifted his hips and pushed Leo away from him.

Leonardo fell back on the bed, unsure what Mikey was doing. But the smaller turtle turned around and frowned at Leo.

"Raph's rules," he muttered. Leo growled as he thought about the rules Raph had made about sharing Mikey, one of them being Raph was the only one allowed to climax within Mikey. But Mikey was too kind to leave his eldest brother in such a unpleasant state. He crawled to the other side of the bed where Leo was sitting and lowered his head between Leo's legs. Mikey took Leo into his mouth and sucked lightly, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He was glad he pushed Leo away when he did, because just seconds after taking the throbbing flesh into his mouth, Leo climaxed. Spilling his warm fluids down Mikey's throat. Gagged at the amount Leo unloaded in his mouth, Mikey pulled away and licked his lips clean.

Leonardo fell back on the bed, exhausted and unable to move. Mikey laughed as he pulled back the covers and crawled under them.

"I hate to play 'hit and run', but Raph will be home soon," Leo chuckled, "I do not think that would be a good thing if he found me in here with you." Mikey nodded in agreement.

"You are wise, Leonardo." Mikey joked, trying his best to sound like Master Splinter, "If you don't mind," Mikey yawned as he pulled the covers over him, "blow out the candles on your way out." Leonardo patted Mikey on the shoulder before jumping off the bed, putting his phallus back in its housing. 'Leo, I do not think we should tell Raph about tonight." Leo frowned, he hated hiding his love for his little brother. But he always did not want Raph to stop sharing Mikey. But, either way, Leo knew that Raph would stop allowing Mikey to be intimate with himself and Donatello once they became mates and if Raph found out about Mikey and Leo going behind his back tonight, Mikey would not even be allowed to look at Leo anymore. And knowing Michelangelo, he would follow Raphael's orders. Leo quickly walked to each little table and dresser in Mikey's room and blew out the candles. Before blowing out the last one he looked back at Mikey who had already fallen asleep.

"Anything for you, Mikey."


End file.
